The Prank
by Hoshirabu
Summary: Haruka was caught singing a particular song, how Michiru is going to react to that?


Title: The prank

_by __星らぶ_

**A/N: **I do not own anything

**Summary: **Haruka was caught singing a particular song, how Michiru is going to react to that?

**Note: This is not a Christmas fic!**

_Important Notes_: やあ(yaa): Yo! (greeting), 御機嫌よ(gokigen yo): how do you do?, nice to meet you; 銀座:Ginza (shopping district in Tokyo);

* * *

Michiru had gone out for shopping that day, so Haruka thought to prepare dinner. She turned on the radio and went to the kitchen. Christmas was coming so every single radio station was playing all those American songs about that particular celebration. Some of them were good but some others…well she simply hated them.

After a while in the middle of cooking though one song caught her attention! She started moving to the upbeat music and used a kitchen tool as a microphone to sing the lyrics along with the singers.

Of course Michiru had to walk in on her the very moment she was yelling

"BRING ME A MAAAAAAAAANNNNN, this Christmas…" Michiru stayed there silently, looking at her lover's behind moving on the rhythm of the music, trying really hard not to laugh, but when she heard her singing,

"I NEED A MAAAAAAAANNNN, to keep me warm…" she couldn't resist and in between giggles she replied with her aqua eyebrow raised up.

"Oh, really! Is that so?" Of course Haruka who hadn't realized until then that her girlfriend was there, she was torn between shock and embarrassment. Michiru thought that the blonde was going to explode in any moment, all red like that.

"We can work on that…" she whispered and giggled a little more. Then like nothing had happened she ran out of the kitchen, before the dumbfounded blonde could even react. Not that it would have worked on her favor if she had replied anything. She knew Michiru well enough to let the whole incident pass, and maybe her aqua haired girlfriend would forget about it! Maybe!

As long as Michiru was out of the kitchen though she had already fished her mobile phone from her purse and she was calling a…friend of hers!

"_Moshi moshi?"_

"Hey Himeko, how are you?"

"_Oh, hey Michiru! I'm good, just got out of the theatre, received my fans' letters and I'm heading home. How are you?"_

"Oh! Love Letters again my dear friend?" mocked the violinist

"_Of course, you know that my ladies love me!" _said back the other woman, laughing at the inside joke.

"Himeko, say when is your next day off?"

"_Tomorrow, you know during performances the schedule is pretty tight,"_

"Can we meet? I need your help!"

"_My help? Is there something wrong Michiru?" _asked the performer a bit worried.

"Oh don't worry, I just need a…dress up," the woman on the other line raised an eyebrow.

"_A dress up? What's in your naughty mind again?" _Michiru giggled at that.

"Just a little prank to Haruka, to spice things up!"

"_Oh…and what am I dressing you up, this time?"_

"Whatever you dress up yourself everyday for your job my dear,"

An awkward silence fell between them for few moments until the performer spoke back.

"_You are kidding, right?"_

"Nope, I'm absolutely serious, so tomorrow evening will be okay, to go shopping and then help me with the details?"

"_Okay, now I know why I'm not into relationships!" _she shook her head as she heard the violinist giggling again.

"_I'll meet you tomorrow Michiru but I want details!"_ she chuckled at that.

"Of course! So see you tomorrow, I'll pick you up at six,"

"_Okay, see you then. Bye bye~!" _Michiru hung up as she also said her goodbyes, and a wide naughty smile took place in her features.

~o~

The rest of the night went smoothly for the couple, they had dinner, a small talk, in which the kitchen incident was never mentioned, and then they headed for their bedroom where they spent their night the best way they could. The morning after found them sleeping in each others' arms.

Their morning also ran smoothly doing little courses around the house, playing a little bit of music together. Haruka posed for Michiru's latest painting and finally relaxed for a delicious lunch.

Michiru had informed the blonde for her meeting with her dear friend and the latter decided to stay home and relax for the day with a book or even a movie.

The aqua haired woman got ready and was about to leave their room when she found her favorite blonde waiting at the door. She was holding Michiru's long winter coat. The beauty approached her and wore the coat with the help of her girlfriend.

Haruka embraced her from behind then, put her face in between aqua curls and inhaled the scent of the woman she loved so much. Michiru turned in the embrace and the blonde found the chance to kiss her deeply. Once the kiss ended, they smiled to each other and stayed there enjoying the closeness for few moments, until Haruka spoke.

"I messed up your lipstick," she said softly and stroked over the beautiful woman's cheek. Then she fished the lipstick out of her girlfriend's purse and applied it to her in the tenderest way that made Michiru melt.

The aqua haired beauty loved her girlfriend for so many reasons but moments like this one, she was really wondering how lucky she was to have such a wonderful partner.

Once her make up was fixed and her lipstick was secured back in her purse, the blonde had one last sweet thing to release on her. She took her car keys out of her pocket and gave them to her.

"Take the Ferrari, I don't want you to stay out in the cold weather waiting for a taxi," Michiru smiled and leaned closer to her lover whispering in her ear,

"I love you," and kissed the blonde's cheek leaving a red mark there.

"I love you too," replied Haruka as she played with an aqua lock mindlessly.

"Have fun, and give my greetings to Himekosan,"  
"I will. I'm going now."

~o~

Michiru honked out of Himeko's apartment and moments later the tall and slender performer emerged from the front door.

At first glance to the untrained eye Himeko would look like any other boy idol on the TV. She was as tall as Haruka, or maybe a bit more, always dressed in an androgynous fashion that hid well her feminine traits. Her hair was short and styled in the latest fashion trends, and she always wore that cool expression on her face that caused women of all ages to break into shrill screaming of "kyaaa" all the time.

"Yaa, Michiru."

"Gokigen yo!" A happy smile broke into her face upon greeting her friend who she hasn't seen in quite a while.

"Nice ride," said Himeko as she smiled back to her friend.

"Amongst the pros of having a racer as a girlfriend," she grinned widely as her tall friend chuckled.

"Get in!"

Himeko didn't need to be said twice, she just went around the car and got in.

"So how is work?" Asked Michiru, once she started driving again.

"Oh, you know same as always, tight schedules, tones of rehearsals and lessons, no free time at all, but I'm totally enjoying my career so far! How about you?"

"I just came back from national tour, so I'm enjoying my free time with Haruka. More importantly though, does the enjoyment part of your career have to do with the increase of love letters?" teased Michiru and giggled.

"Hahahaha! Of course!" Himeko joked back.

They were very close friends since middle school, they had even attended the same ballet school wanting to get on stage together, but Michiru had stopped before they could even try their lack with the auditions. Himeko though had continued and even made it on stage, and now about ten years later she was a well known star.

"Ah, Michiru if you and Harukasan had continued too, we would have been on stage together." sighed the performer as she realized how much she has missed her dear friend.

"It was unfortunate, we had to stop…"

"Yeah with the tragic and sudden death of Harukasan's father…"

"Yeah…"

That was half the truth Michiru had said to her friend back then. Himeko knew that Michiru was head over heels for Haruka and they had just started dating when Haruka's father was killed by a Daimon. At that time Michiru had come up with the excuse that _she would follow Haruka everywhere_, leaving out the senshi business part of the truth.

After few moments of needed silence Himeko spoke again,

"So… my dear friend, you said something about dressing up yesterday on the phone!"

"Yeah, I need your assistance and knowledge," giggle the aqua haired beauty.

"Okay details!"

"Well, I might have caught Haruka singing a song about _wanting a man to keep her warm_,"

"Eeeeeh?!"

"So I decided to make her wish come true…well sort of," she giggled again.

"Ahaa! So that's where I fit in!"

"Exactly!"

They had reached Ginza and Michiru found a parking to leave the car so they could walk around the shopping area.

"What's your bra size?" Asked Himeko out of the blue.

"Eeh?! Are you hitting on me?"

"What? Of course not! Michiru, focus I need to dress you up as a guy remember?"

"Oh right, well that would be B," replied the violinist between giggles.

"Perfect, a sports bra will do then!" That was all Himeko said as she took Michiru's hand and led her into an underwear shop.

~o~

Haruka heard the keys on the door, Michiru was back. She didn't move from the sofa where she was spread comfortably and had her eyes closed. Moment's later she felt a hand, Michiru hand, caressing her leg slowly.

"Welcome back…" she said and smiled without opening her eyes.

The hand went up slowly, traveling all over to her neck. Lips planted a kiss on her long neck, but something tickled the blonde. She frowned at that, still her eyes closed but she ignored it as she felt another kiss behind her ear this time.

"I'm here to make your wish come true and _keep you warm_…" the voice was deep, deeper than Michiru's voice, the pronounces used not typical for a woman, and sure as hell not Michuru's style of use of the language either. And that was the moment the blonde freaked out. She opened her eyes immediately and grabbed the hand still caressing her neck by instinct.

The sight in front of her left her completely dumbfounded, unable to utter a single word. She didn't know how to react; she blinked few times and rose from her laying position on the sofa to examine the person facing her and who was smirking.

"Mi…Michiru?" She managed to ask after few attempts of opening and closing her mouth. Haruka couldn't decide if she was shocked to see Michiru like that, or if she was shocked because she found her incredibly attractive and sexy even like that.

The violinist looked at the frozen blonde and spoke again in a deep range that Haruka never knew Michiru had.

"Will you be my mistress, fair lady?" Haruka gulped as she felt her body responding to Michiru's words.

Haruka's world was kind of breaking down into pieces, her lover was hardly recognizable, her hair styled in a slicked back low ponytail that looked masculine, in a way. She could see some smartly done makeup that made her face look longer and sharper. And she had a goatee on…

How could it be possible that Michiru looked attractive even in a goatee, that was a mystery in Haruka's brain, but she did, and she wasn't only just attractive, Haruka had actually some thoughts of what that goatee might feel like when…

NO! She screamed in her mind, but then again…why not she thought.

She was in serious trouble at that moment Michiru looked like a super -MALE- model, she was dressed in slacks and button up shirt, her chest was hidden well under the wide clothing, even the way she carried her body was not feminine to the slightest, and she was wearing a freaking goatee, and hell Haruka didn't even have a problem with that!

What the hell was going on with her brain!

It was not a first Michiru had worn male clothing, but this…this was completely different, her lover looked like a man, walked like one, talked like one!

But still, not a tiny bit of the attraction was lost; on the contrary this was actually sending her libido to a whole new level, it was insane!

She gulped again as Michiru sat next to her on the sofa, and sneaked a hand on her thigh. She leaned closer and whispered in her ear,

"You are cute when you are troubled…" Haruka actually blushed at that and felt a kind of sweet vulnerability.

"Michiru…?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you dressed like that?" Her voice broke a little as lips were teasing her neck.

"You did ask Santa to_ bring _you_ a man to keep _you_ warm_, didn't you?"

"Oh…about that…" she was silenced by a finger on her lips.

"Do you like your present?"

"Maybe…" she said mysteriously and bit her bottom lip.

"Just maybe?" asked the beauty,

"Mighty be a little bit more than maybe, or a lot more…"

"Let's find out which then."

That was Michiru's final words before she captured the juicy inviting lips of her favourite blonde.

~o~

おわり

**Footnotes:**

1. The song Haruka was caught singing is: "Dear Santa (Bring Me A Man This Christmas)" by TheWeather Girls.

2. Michiru's friend Himeko is a male role impersonator in a single gender theatre (there are quite few such theatres in Japan) she is though completely fictional. That character was chosen to help Michiru to dress up because the knowledge deriving from her profession, will allow her to give Michiru all the tips she needs.

3. If you are curious of what a male impersonator looks like you can for example google "OSK revue" which is around 90 years old single gender theatre. You can also find single gender theatres in other parts of Asia such as China and Taiwan.


End file.
